Living in Memories
by directiontoperfection
Summary: A DracoGinny oneshot. Memories of where they've been consume where they are. Can they resist the pull?


She could feel him. She turned, red hair swinging across her back, to meet the silver eyes that she was sure were looking her way. But again, she was wrong. Just because she was aware of his presence, didn't mean that he took any notice of hers. Not anymore.

He could feel her stare burning into him as always. He hated this, hated not being who she wanted him to be. He wasn't just disappointing her; he was disappointing himself. But he couldn't be the perfect angel, the Order member who was all for the end of the Dark Lord. After all, the demise of the Dark Lord meant the fall of his family. And blood was always thicker than water. Wasn't it?

They both remember the times that they were together, keeping their trysts a secret from the prying eyes and ears of the students that surrounded them. The cheerful conversations that followed a Quidditch match, the affectionate gestures that were only given when they were alone: these were the reasons for their existence now. This was what kept them alive, if only to die inside when they saw the other again.

He looked up, catching her eye for a moment before she ducked into the Potions classroom. Draco found this curious, as he knew that this wasn't where she should be, and followed her. The room held an air of nostalgia for him, knowing that this was where he had expressed his feelings for her for the first time. He had pulled her with him into this room, knowing that this was the only time he could tell her. But when she had followed him, and he had turned back to her, only to see her breathing heavily, face flushed, he could find no words.

And for the first time, he had kissed her. He had taken her face between his hands, asking for permission with his eyes, afraid that words would break the enchanted spell that hung over them. She had given a small nod, eyes going wide with the recognition that their friendship was about to excel to new heights. He remembered how he had bent his head to meet her soft lips, moving his over hers ever so slowly, savoring every second.

As he closes the classroom door behind him, he notices that she is leaning against Professor Snape's desk, too casual to really be. She was waiting for him, as she had done so many times before. And as his eyes met hers, he knew that she was remembering, too.

"I wasn't sure that you'd come," she said softly, as if he wasn't real. She stood, silently fidgeting, wringing her hands in nervousness. He approached her without making a sound, even his shoes against the stone floor noiseless as he came nearer and nearer to the person he had spent every moment since September 1st trying to avoid. She saw the anticipation gleaming in his eyes, as it always had, and again unwelcome memories flooded her mind.

_"I love you," he said gently, right before carefully laying her on the plush bed before him. That was the wonderful thing about the Room of Requirement; it kept the secrets that it was privy to. He crawled onto the silk sheets beside her, watching her as she digested what he had just said._

_"Really?" she asked after a few stunned moments. She turned to lay on her back as she said this, feeling the cool white sheets caress her burning skin. She had been undressed when she'd arrived, knowing that tonight was the night that everything came to a peak. She knew that tonight, he would take her, and she would willingly give herself. He nodded self-consciously in response. She smiled sweetly, relishing his words. "I love you, too."_

_After that, there had been no need for words, loving actions taking their place. He had made sure that she enjoyed everything he did, and she did. He had enjoyed it as well, saying her name hoarsely as the tension was released. Sweaty bodies, pressed close together, was the image they carried until they were together again._

And now here they were again, standing only a few feet away from each other. He smiled and reached for her hand, lifting it to his lips in a familiar gesture before letting it fall back to her side. She gave him a careful smile in return, hoping that he would say something before she had to speak again.

"You know that I never left." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, savoring the feel of her body pressing against his. She put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as he whispered sweet words in her ear. He had missed her, he had never left her, he loved her.

She pulled back ever-so-slightly, drinking in his expression before pulling his face to hers. Their lips and tongues met in a dance that would never be forgotten. It quickly spiraled out of their control, leaving them panting as they tried to touch every available inch of skin. Clothes were quickly shed, and once again they were together.

After each was sated, they laid together on the disarray of blankets that he had conjured. They were still breathing heavily when she decided that they needed to talk, needed to figure out what had happened.

"Draco," she breathed, still struggling to form a coherent sentence. She moved away from him, the distraction of his warm body too much to bear. "Why did you follow me?"

"I'll always be here, Gin," he murmured, pulling her against him again. He nuzzled her neck as he spoke, making his words even more sweet, even more meaningful. "You think that I've forgotten you, but I live in memories."

There was nothing else to say. Both fell asleep, no longer having to live in what they _had_ experienced. There were new experiences on the way, though neither knew what they would be. He had decided to be with her, no matter what the costs of his actions. What had his father ever done for him anyway?

She decided that she would take the consequences of her actions, facing her parent's reactions that she knew would be horrible. She would stand up to the Order, no matter what they did to her, because he was worth more than all of them. He was her family, her friends, her everything.

They were all that mattered.

A/N:Just an idea that I had while in the middle of listening to 3 Doors Down. I'm not really sure if there's a connection between what I heard and what I wrote, but I hope that you all like it. Also, check out my other fic, Over Your Shoulder. It's not complete, but I'm working on it steadily. Anyway, it's all kinds of Ginny and Draco, as always. R&R


End file.
